The End-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 17: The End-Enhanced -- Part 1, Act 1 This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. It is a flash "sideways". It presents what would have happened if Oceanic Flight 815 didn't crash. This is Christian Shephard's coffin. Christian is Jack's father who died in Sydney. This is Jack in the sideways. He is preparing for the spinal surgery he believes will allow John Locke to walk again. This is Locke's x-ray. This is Jack on the island. He has just been anointed as the island's protector. This is Ben Linus in the sideways. He is a mild-mannered high school teacher. This is Ben on the island. He is the deposed leader of the Others and working with Locke to regain control of the island. This is Locke in the sideways. This is James Ford. In the sideways, he is a cop. But on the island, James is a con man who goes by the nickname "Sawyer." This is Kate on the island. She was shot in the shoulder. This is Kate in the sideways. She was arrested for murder though she claims she is innocent. Desmond busted Kate and Sayid out of jail in this season's episode, "The Candidate." The missing body of Christian Shephard mirrors a similar situation on the island as seen in the Season 1 episode "White Rabbit." Jack found the coffin on the island but his father's body was missing and he never found it on the island. In the sideways Oceanic found the coffin and shipped it back to LA, but it was Desmond who made sure Oceanic found it as revealed in the previous episode "What They Died For." Desmond believes that the flash sideways are not real. Desmond has been making contact with the passengers from Oceanic 815 in an effort to help them remember and "let go." Jack is deep in thought about his new role as protector of the island. He chose the job because he believed it was the reason he came to the island. Jack accepted his destiny even though he doesn't know what it is yet. Jacob was the previous protector of the island and anointed Jack in the previous episode, "What They Died For." The protector's job is to keep the light safe and makes sure no one ever finds it. The island is like a cork holding back malevolence, evil and darkness. If the light goes out on the island it goes out everywhere. Desmond is uniquely special. He survived a catastrophic event in which he was exposed to a high level of electromagnetism when he turned the fail-safe key in the hatch. The hatch imploded and the sky turned purple as seen in the Season 2 finale, "Live Together, Die Alone." Locke believes that Desmond can be used to help him destroy the island. Part 1, Act 2 This is Hurley and Sayid in the sideways. Desmond helped Hurley remember his experience on the island. Charlie died on the island, and so Hurley is happy to see him. Kate has never embraced the idea that the island is the survivors' destiny. Kate and Jack used to be engaged but their relationship quickly ended and they've never been able to work through their feelings for one another. Locke sent Sayid to the well to kill Desmond but Desmond talked him out of it, as seen in this season's episode, "The Last Recruit." Since Sawyer is no longer a candidate Locke now knows there is only one person he needs to kill in order to leave the island and that is the island's new protector. The island was seen at the bottom of the ocean in the flash sideways of the Season 6 premiere, "LAX." This is Rose and Bernard, survivors of the Oceanic 815 plane crash. Vincent, the dog, also survived the crash. Rose and Bernard flashed back in time along with Sawyer's group as revealed in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident," but they decided to "retire" and live in seclusion on the island. The sky lit up after Juliet detonated the hydrogen bomb as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." This caused everyone to return to the present year of 2007. Desmond isn't afraid to go with Locke because he saw his life in the flash sideways, as seen in this season's episode, "Happily Ever After." Desmond is the only one on the island who knows the sideways exist and has no reason to be afraid. Ben took the walkie talkie from Charles Widmore at the barracks. Ben gave the other walkie talkie to Miles in the previous episode, "What They Died For." This is Richard Alpert an adviser to the Others. Alpert wanted to reason with Locke and prevent him from killing anyone but Locke turned into the smoke monster and knocked him into the jungle unconscious. Alpert wants to use the C4 to blow up the Ajira plane and prevent Locke from leaving the island. This is the backstage area for the charity concert. In the sideways, Miles is a cop and partnered with James Ford. James and Miles arrested Sayid for multiple shooting deaths in a restaurant. Sun and Jin were involved in the shooting incident and Sun was shot in the stomach. This is Sun and Jin in the sideways. In the island timeline, Sun and Jin were killed. This is Juliet. On the island, Juliet was a fertility doctor who lived with the Others but later joined the Oceanic survivors in hopes of getting off the island. Juliet died after detonating a hydrogen bomb as seen in the Season 6 premiere, "LAX." In the sideways, Juliet is an OB/GYN as St. Sebastian Hospital. These are flashes of Juliet performing an ultrasound on the island, as seen in the Season 3 episode, "D.O.C." After seeing their baby Jin now remembers their experiences on the island. In the sideways people remember their island experiences when they are near death or experience a moment of true love. Memories of their rekindled romance separation, reunion, and eventual death are all flooding back to them. Sun and Jin know it's a girl and her name because Sun already had the baby in the island world. Sun and Jin can also speak English now, because on the island, they both could speak English. In the sideways, Jack and Locke first met at LAX after Oceanic 815 landed as seen in the Season 6 premiere, "LAX." Jack offered Locke a free consult and told him that nothing is irreversible. Locke refused to have the spinal surgery but after a series of coincidences that brought Jack and Locke together Locke agreed to the surgery. In the sideways, Jack and Locke genuinely like and trust each other which is a contrast to the island world. Rain symbolizes danger on the island. Whenever it rains something bad is about to happen. Richard Alpert was brought to the island in 1867 and given the gift of immortality by Jacob. But now that Jacob is dead and there is a new protector Richard is mortal again and can now age. This is the body of the sub captain. In this season's episode, "The Candidate." Locke planted a bomb on the sub which exploded and resulted in the deaths of Sun, Jin, and Sayid. This is Frank Lapidus, who was also on the sub. He was knocked unconscious by the explosion and presumed dead. Lapidus came to the island on the freighter with Miles and was supposed to be the original pilot of Oceanic 815. Lapidus was the pilot of the Ajira Flight 316. Ajira 316 brought the Oceanic survivors back to the island, as seen in the Season 5 episodes, "316" and "Namaste." Because Locke is actually the smoke monster he is immune from harm and cannot be killed simply with bullets. It may seem that Jack never had a choice and that Jacob was pulling strings to bring him to this island. But Jack still had the power of choice. The fact that he chooses to protect the island makes Locke uneasy. Part 1, Act 3 Jack discovered Claire was his sister after finding his father's will as seen in the Season 6 episode, "The Lighthouse." In the sideways, Juliet and James don't know each other. However, on the island, they fell in love and lived together for over three years. Widmore actually brought Desmond back to the island as seen in this season's episode, "Dr. Linus." But Widmore claimed Jacob told him to bring Desmond back. Widmore was shot and killed by Ben in the previous episode, "What They Died For." This stream flows underground to the heart of the island. Desmond thinks he will go back to his sideways life, as he did when Widmore performed the experiment, as seen in this season's episode, "Happily Ever After." Jack thought that he could change the future and prevent Oceanic 815 from crashing by detonating a hydrogen bomb, as seen in the Season 5 finale, The Incident." But Jack woke up back on the island and realized he couldn't change the future. This is the light that Jack has sworn to protect. Part 1, Act 4 Sayid was a torturer in the Iraqi Republican Guard but on the island, Sayid helped people and renounced his former skills. In the sideways, Hurley knows Sayid is good because he remembers their life on the island. This is Shannon one of the survivors of Oceanic 815. She died on the island in the Season 2 episode, "Collision." When Shannon and Sayid touch they suddenly remember falling in love on the island. This is Boone, Shannon's step-brother. He is an Oceanic 815 survivor and also died on the island, as seen in the Season 1 episode, Do No Harm." Boone remembers his island life, too and helped bring Shannon and Sayid's consciousness back together. Hydra Island is a smaller island a few miles off the coast of the main island. Claire lived in the jungle alone for over three years and has become crazy. Kate returned to the island to find Claire and reunite her with her son, Aaron. Claire used to be part of Locke's group but he abandoned her. Locke is referring to the time he and Jack blew open the Swan station hatch as seen in the Season 1 Finale, "Exodus." Jack and Locke found Desmond living there. Desmond was charged with pushing a button every 108 minutes to save the world. At the time, Jack and Locke argued over Locke's faith in the island and the importance of pushing the button. Jack now believes that Locke had been right about the island all along. This is Charlotte Lewis. She came to the island on the freighter with Miles Straume and Frank Lapidus. Charlotte died on the island in the Season 5 episode, "This Place is Death." This is Daniel Faraday. On the island, Daniel and Charlotte had a romantic connection. Daniel died on the island in the Season 5 episode, "The Variable." Daniel is Charles Widmore's biological son On the island, his last name was Faraday, but in the sideways, he goes by Widmore. In the sideways, Claire and Kate already now each other. After Oceanic 815 landed at LAX, Kate carjacked the taxi Claire was sitting in. When Claire went into early labor, Kate rushed her to the hospital as seen in this season's episode "What Kate Does." Dr. Chang lived on the island in the 1970s working as a scientist in the DHARMA Initiative. He is Miles Straume's father. Charlie and Claire fell in love on the island. In this season's episode, "Happily Ever After." Charlie told Desmond he saw a vision of Claire during a near-death experience aboard Oceanic 815. Many people have come to the island and tried to take the light. Exposure to this cavern can be deadly. But Desmond is special and can withstand the electromagnetic forces. This pool is the very heart of the island. There have been many groups who have lived on the island as evidenced by the Ancient Egyptian Sumerian and Angkor-like statues and carvings. The humming sound and bright light indicate a strong electromagnetic force is rising. Stopping the flow of water and causing the light to go out is not what Desmond believed would happen but it's exactly what Locke thought would happen. Now the island is in danger of being destroyed. The blood from the wound indicates that the Man in Black is now mortal. Both he and Jack realize that Locke now can be killed. Part 1, Act 5 This is Eloise Hawking. She is Charles Widmore's wife and Daniel's mother. Hawking lived on the island for over 20 years and was once the leader of the Others. In the Season 5 episode, "The Variable," she shot and killed her own son. In the island timeline she pushed Daniel in his physics studies hoping he could figure out a way to prevent her from killing him. But in the sideways she gets to spend time with Daniel. This moment mirrors the Season 1 episode, "Do No Harm." when Claire gave birth to her baby on the island. Kate was there helping Claire, as was Charlie. Kate is experiencing flashes and remembers her life on the island. Claire is also experiencing flashes. She knows the baby's name is Aaron because she remembers naming him on the island. Charlie and Claire now remember everything that happened to them on the island. With the light extinguished the island is now collapsing into the ocean. Alpert and Lapidus are repairing the Ajira plane that landed on Hydra Island in the Season 5 episode, "Namaste." The sailboat in the distance is the Elizabeth that brought Desmond to the island. The Man in Black, in the form of Locke, wants to use it to sail off the island forever. Part 2, Act 1 The knife tip presses into Jack's neck in the same exact spot as the cut that keeps reappearing on Jack's neck in the sideways. The Man in Black the smoke monster the embodiment of evil and darkness is dead. This moment mirrors the moment on the island after the crash when Locke regained the use of his legs as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Walkabout." Locke now remembers his island life. Jack is starting to remember his island life but refuses to accept it. In Jack's island life, he married and divorced a woman named Sarah, as seen in the Season 2 episode, "The Hunting Party." They never had a son. Part 2, Act 2 The continuation of tremors indicates their work on the island is not yet finished. Sun and Jin recognize James and know who he really is but James doesn't remember his island life yet and doesn't know who they are. Sun and Jin recognize Sayid and know he is not a threat to them. When Ajira Flight 316 landed a tree broke through the windshield and killed the co-pilot. Jack knows he's going to die and knows he will never leave the island. Sawyer knows this is goodbye. Sawyer and Jack have had many conflicts but could not have survived without each other and they both know it. Kate understands the inevitability of this moment but can't accept it. Jack knows he can't promise her anything and Kate knows he won't lie to her. Part 2, Act 3 This moment mirrors Sawyer's heroic jump to help lighten the load of the rescue chopper as seen in the Season 4 Finale "There's No Place Like Home." In the sideways Jack and James don't know each other. On the island "Doc" was one of Sawyer's nicknames for Jack. This seems to trigger something for James. This is the same vending machine where Jack encountered Jacob for the first time as seen in the Season 5 episode, "The Incident." "It worked" is the last thing Juliet wanted to tell Sawyer before she died as seen in the Season 6 Premiere, "LA X." Sawyer and Juliet are starting to remember. These are flashes of their life together on the island. Part 2, Act 4 Kate stole Jack's pen in the Season 6 Premiere, "LA X." She tried to use the pen to unlock her handcuffs but it didn't work. Other people have accepted these moments of remembering but Jack is scared and confused by them. Jack knows he will not survive. Ben is disappointed. He always hoped to become the island's leader. Hurley is an unlikely choice but one that seems to make perfect sense. Jack only agrees because he knows it's the only way Hurley can cope with saying goodbye. This simple ceremony makes Hurley the protector of the island. Jacob performed this same ceremony with Jack in the previous episode, "What They Died For." Desmond is married to Penny Widmore and they have a son named Charlie. Claire went missing in the jungle following who she thought was her father Christian Shephard. The figure turned out to be the Man in Black using Christian's form to lead her astray as seen in the Season 4 episode "Something Nice Back Home." Kate took Claire's son, Aaron, into her care and raised him off the island as her own as revealed in the Season 4 episode, "Eggtown." Category:Season 6